Sunrise, Sunburn, Sunset, Repeat
by Marchitayska
Summary: It's the summer of Olivia's Sophomore year. Being a typical 16 year old, Olivia wants some freedom and independence, to be allowed to go and stay at her mothers lake house. There's only a few conditions to this happening. Something a little more fluffy than the last few stories I have written. Rated M for later chapters. Rolivia


Honestly, I know I suck starting another story, but I just can't get rid of this idea. It's totally AU so I hope people like it. Whilst I'm here, I am working on part 2 of the Banana one shot and plan to update 'Just Tonight' again in a few days.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 1

* * *

It was the summer of Olivia's sophomore year, school had let out a little over a week ago, and like any sixteen-year-old, Olivia was already bored of being home, of not seeing her friends, of not being able to escape the strict and oppressive ways of her mother. Sitting in her bedroom listening to some country music about the summer, Olivia vowed to make a plan. Even if that would mean practically begging her mother.

"MOOOOOOOOM" Olivia yelled from her bedroom, trying to get the attention of Serena who was downstairs working on lecture plans and curriculum in preparation for the next school year.

"Olivia stop yelling and use those things attached to your body called legs. Now come down here and talk to me like the civilised human being I know I am raising you to be." Serena Benson shouted back

"But Mom." Olivia began to argue, before thinking better of it, especially if she was going to convince her mother to agree to her request. The 5 feet 8, sixteen-year-old, brown haired girl ran down the stairs before launching herself off of them from the sixth step up. Landing with an unrivalled level of finesse in the hallway at the bottom of the staircase.

"OLIVIA." Serena bellowed, having heard the thud of her daughter landing at the bottom of the stairs. Hanging her head in mock shame, Olivia rounded the corner into the study where her mother was working

"Yes mom." Olivia said meekly.

"What have I told you about jumping the stairs like that?" Serena asked, giving Olivia a pointed stare, which caused the girl to shudder slightly.

"Sorry." Olivia apologised, both women knowing full well that it wouldn't be the last time.

"Now, what were you shouting me for?" Serena asks, her stare softening only a little.

"Can I, uh, please can I…" Olivia tried, trailing off in her question.

"Spit it out child." Serena snapped.

"Can I go to the lake house for a couple of days please mom?" Olivia asked, her voice low as she looked at her fidgeting feet, too scared to look at her mother in case she was going to decline the request.

"Have you done all your chores?" Serena asked, earning a rapid nod from her daughter. Of course, Olivia had done her chores, she knew that was going to be one of the first questions her mother would ask on the journey to getting the woman to agree to this.

"You have gas in your car?" Serena asked, again Olivia nodded.

"Money for food?" The next question, Olivia nodded again. She had been working in the local bodega for the last eight months at the weekends, solely for the purpose of being able to fill her summer with something other than nothing.

"Your cell working?" The final question. Again, Olivia nodded. Her cell was never not working, she was a teenage girl after all and what teenage girl isn't permanently glue to her cell?

Serena sat looking at the paperwork in front of her for a few seconds whilst Olivia eyed her carefully. Hoping her mother was going to relent and allow her to go and spend at least a few days at the lake house that her mother had owned since Olivia was six years old. The lake house was north of Manhattan, near the Connecticut border overlooking Rye lake. It was beautiful in the summer, and Olivia hadn't been for such a long time. She was actually desperate to get out of the city now that she had her permit and a car.

"Ok, there are conditions, but if you can abide by them you can spend the summer there." Serena said, taking a deep breath whilst Olivia held hers expectantly.

"One, you call twice a week. Two, absolutely no parties, or alcohol of any kind. Three, no boys to stay overnight, whatever reason they or you may try to come up with. You know I'll find out because I will ask Mr Cragen to check in on you from time to time. And four, you do your own laundry. I don't want you showing back up here at the end of the summer with seven week's worth of washing for me to do. Understood?" Serena told her daughter who nodded and agreed whilst thanking her mother over and over again.

"Wait, there's one more thing." Serena told her daughter who was in the process of leaving the room.

"What is it mom?" Olivia asked carefully, thinking there would be another rule to abide by.

"You won't be there alone." Serena said, stopping to wait for the outburst she had come to expect from her teenage daughter.

"Moooooooom." Olivia whined right on cue.

"One of the professors that moved to Manhattan last semester from Georgia, her daughter was looking for a summer job, so I suggested she paint the lake house for me. She will be there all summer with you." Serena explained.

"Mom, what if she's a serial killer?" Olivia protested, the question causing Serena to roll her eyes at her daughter's childish behaviour.

"Olivia, she's barely older than you, and whilst not impossible, I seriously doubt it." Serena told Olivia with a curt tone, effectively indicating that the conversation was over, and it was that or not at all.

"Fine. I'm going to pack. Thank you, mom." Olivia said with a smile before sprinting from her mother's study and taking the stairs three at a time.

"OLIVIA." Serena bellowed as her daughter reached the top step, once again letting the teenager know she needed to slow down on the stairs, regardless of her excitement.

* * *

Serena placed a quick call to her colleague to enquire about when her daughter was planning to travel up to the lake house. After a little negotiation, the two mothers came to the solution that Beth's daughter would arrive in an hour and take Olivia up with her. Negating the need for both girls to take a car with them, especially since Beth's daughter, a high school junior, would have to pass the Benson household on her way anyway.

Meanwhile, Olivia was packing every single last item of summer clothing that the teenager possessed, along with a couple of sweaters and pairs of jeans since it was bound to get cold in the evening, what with the cool night air washing over the chilly water of the lake. Olivia was smiling widely to herself, she couldn't remember a time in recent history when she had been so excited. It had been many years since her and her mother had taken the drive to the lake house and whilst she wouldn't be with her mother this time, the sixteen-year-old didn't mind at all. In fact, the fiercely independent young woman could not have asked for a better outcome from her suggestion to escape for a few days, even if it meant sharing the space and tranquillity with an unknown girl.

* * *

"MOOOOOOM." Olivia shouted from her room.

"Olivia, what did I tell you?" Serena Benson responds from the bottom of the stairs that she had been passing on her way back from the kitchen to her study, glass of scotch in hand.

"Sorry Mom, I'm ready, can I get going now?" Olivia asked as she appeared at the top of the stairs with an oversized holdall slung over her shoulder, the bag clearly heavy for the strong teenager. Guitar in the other hand, hanging down loosely at her side.

"Jesus Olivia, are you moving out indefinitely?" Serena asked with a chuckle at her daughter's overzealous attempt at packing, Olivia giving her a sheepish look in return.

"It's just clothes, extra shoes, toiletries and Betsie." Olivia explained whilst motioning to the guitar dubbed Betsie in her hand.

"To answer your question, no you cannot get going yet. Beth's daughter will be here shortly, and you'll drive up together in her car." Serena tells her daughter, Olivia giving her a typical teenager huff in response.

"But Moooooooom." Olivia whined, Serena rolling her eyes at her daughter's childishness.

"Olivia, its decided. And safer for both of you." Serena tells her before walking back to her study and leaving a frustrated Olivia stood at the top of the stairs.

Dropping her bag at the top of the stairs beside her, Olivia slumped down on the top step, her feet, due to long legs, landing three steps down. The teenager pulled her guitar into her lap and began softly strumming, desperate to keep herself busy until her mother's colleagues daughter arrived and suppress the excitement of her impending freedom marginally.

Almost an hour later, Olivia was still softly strumming the same country song she had been listening to earlier in the day. The quality of her attempt to recreate the song improving with every passing rendition. It wasn't until there was a soft knock at the door that Olivia realised how much time had passed. The knock however didn't prompt the teenager to either move, or stop playing, allowing her mother to answer the door instead as she watched on cautiously from the top of the stairs.

"Could you not have answered the door?" Serena asked as she reached to open the door at the bottom of the staircase, earning a characteristic shrug from her daughter.

As Serena swung the front door open, Olivia's eyes met, what she is sure was, the most beautiful girl she had ever seen. Her soft strumming stopping abruptly, her mouth slightly parted, her jaw dropped. The girl was slightly shorter than Olivia, which she could tell because there was only a slight difference between her mother and the other young woman. She had blonde hair, blue eyes, legs that went on forever. Olivia had a perfect view of the exposed skin due to the girls cut off jeans and tank top.

"Hi Miss Benson. I'm Amanda, Beth's kid." The blonde-haired girl told Olivia's mother whilst extending her hand, the brown-haired teenager not registering a word of the girl's words.

"Amanda, you can call me Serena. That's Olivia." Serena said, shaking the offered hand, then motioning to Olivia sat at the top of the stairs.

Olivia visibly gulped, trying to get some saliva back into her suddenly parched mouth and look less bewildered at the situation her unsuspecting mother had just caused. Olivia was yet to share her feelings towards the fairer sex with her mother, having only recently figured it out for herself. She hadn't quite worked out if or even when she was going to tell her.

"Olivia, are you ready?" Serena asked with a mildly amused look on her face, probably because her daughter was yet to say anything or move from her position.

"Uh, yeah mom." The brown-haired teenager said before standing carefully and making her way down to the front door.

"Call me when you get there. Have fun and be safe. Both of you." Serena said before ushering both the girls from the house.

* * *

So, it's different, how do people feel about it? Hit review and let me know. Thanks :) x


End file.
